Síndrome de Estocolmo - Loki & Darcy (Tasertricks) - Loki's POV
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Loki gobierna Midgard bajo amenaza, y Frigga le muestra su futuro en un espejo. Allí, él se ve junto a una mujer. Cuando le traen un grupo de rebeldes a su gobierno, entre ellos ve el rostro de esa desconocida. La encierra en sus cuarteles generales por curiosidad, y sin saberlo, de esa forma empieza a construir su destino junto a Darcy Lewis, tal como el espejo lo mostró.
1. Introducción

**NARRADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LOKI. Para leer desde el punto de vista de Darcy, vayan al perfil de Lady_Fer en Wattpad donde está una historia con el mismo título y la misma portada, pero con un tono más cálido y naranja (ambas fueron hechas por mí).**

* * *

Loki Laufeyson gobierna Midgard, controlando las amenazas a su poder con el uso del Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. Nadie puede detenerlo; los Vengadores, Odín y Thor han muerto a manos del dios del engaño, y la única que sabe todo es Frigga, su madre, pero ella no puede hacer nada para frenarlo. Al menos, nada directo ni evidente, pero tiene su propio as bajo la manga.

Frigga le muestra a Loki su futuro en un espejo encantado. Allí, él se ve a sí mismo y a una mujer sentados en un prado, y un niño corriendo alrededor. Loki se lo toma a mal y no lo cree del todo, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzan con una mujer llamada Darcy Lewis por primera vez, se da cuenta que ese es el rostro que vio en el espejo, y la encierra en sus cuarteles generales por curiosidad para investigarla.

Sin saberlo, de esa forma comienza a construir ese futuro que vio en el espejo y que tanto pensó que rechazaba. Con la ocasional ayuda clandestina de Frigga, disfrazada de mucama, y su propia curiosidad, Darcy empieza a ver a Loki de una forma que una víctima no tendría que ver a su secuestrador. Y después de todo, tal vez lo único que Loki realmente necesita es amor.

* * *

 **Este juego de rol/historia está basado en otro fanfic del que no tenemos idea el nombre ni podemos encontrar de nuevo. Yo no lo leí nunca, sino que fue Lady_Fer quien lo leyó y lo sugirió como punto de comienzo de este rol. Todo lo que ella dijo es:**

 _ **"Hace un tiempo estaba leyendo un fanfic (ya olvidé dónde), y era TaserTricks. Trataba de que Loki gobernaba Midgard, ya que los tenía bajo amenaza. Traía el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos y amenazaba con que congelaría a todos. Y entonces Frigga le mostró en un espejo (creo) lo que sería su futuro. Ahí él vio a Darcy y a él sentados sobre pasto verde, y un niño corriendo alrededor. Luego ya me olvidé qué pasa. Recuerdo que se lo tomó mal, después ya no sé."**_

 **Así que si alguien leyó ese otro fanfic, le agradeceríamos que lo compartiese con nosotras.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - La mujer del espejo

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **LA MUJER DEL ESPEJO**

* * *

Loki apretó la mandíbula y fulminó al director del FBI con la mirada. El hombre parecía a punto de cagarse en los pantalones, pero aún así se plantaba firme ante el dios. _Como si pudiera algo contra mí._

—Preguntaré de nuevo, y espero esta vez una respuesta satisfactoria —dijo Loki, con un tono peligrosamente calmo—. ¿Mantendrás las calles bajo vigilancia como quiero? ¿Me alertarás de cualquier revuelta o sedición en contra de mi gobierno? ¿Tomarás medidas contra los agitadores? ¿O prefieres dar tu vida por tu estúpida causa y que yo te reemplace con uno de los que ya me juraron lealtad? La elección está en tus manos, pero te aconsejaría ir por la primera opción, o no podré asegurar la seguridad de tu familia.

Se daba cuenta de que eso era algo muy bajo y muy extremo, y poco digno de un rey; pero si quería que su gobierno sobre Midgard funcionase y no cayese, debía mantener a los rebeldes bajo control. La amenaza de congelarlos con el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos funcionaba para la mayoría, pero como en todo mundo, siempre estaban los disconformes suicidas que no escuchaban amenazas. Y esos eran peligrosos, porque les metían ideas en la cabeza a los demás que no actuarían por sí mismos.

La amenaza sobre su familia fue lo que faltaba, el empujón necesario. El director del FBI palideció y Loki pudo sentir como sopesaba las posibilidades de proteger a su familia contra Loki sin tener que obedecerlo. Con un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco, el dios se concentró, y a su lado apareció una imagen de la esposa del hombre cocinando, como en una pantalla de humo.

—Puedo encontrarlos donde sea que los escondas, así que ni siquiera pienses en eso —dijo, con el mismo tono calmado.

El hombre cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. Haré lo que usted diga —accedió, como si las palabras quemasen su garganta.

Loki sonrió, aunque no tenía nada de calidez.

—Dejaré un vigilante por si se te ocurre cambiar de opinión —dijo, y sin cruzar una palabra más, desapareció de ahí.

* * *

—Su Majestad, se ha capturado a un grupo de rebeldes.

La voz de un agente del FBI sonó por el intercomunicador que reposaba en la mesilla de vidrio. Con un gesto de molestia, Loki se incorporó en la cama y despidió con un gesto brusco a la mujer a su lado. La muchacha desapareció sin preguntas por la puerta que llevaba fuera de la alcoba de Loki.

El dios se concentró un momento, y una luz dorada rodeó su cuerpo. Su atavío asgardiano apareció sobre su figura, pero después de darle un momento de duda, lo cambió por un traje humano, perfecto en cada puntada.

Guardó el intercomunicador en su bolsillo y en un parpadeo, la habitación estaba vacía.

Habían encerrado a los agitadores en celdas espaciosas, debajo de un complejo del FBI. El dios bajó al nivel subterráneo con agilidad y elegancia, tardando tiempo tan sólo en obtener información básica sobre el lugar de la revuelta y la cantidad de rebeldes.

No necesitaba guardias ni nada parecido a su lado al entrar ahí. El problema no era la fuerza física de los encerrados, sino el poder de inducción sobre las demás personas, y aquí no podían convencer a nadie. Chasqueando la lengua, Loki caminó lentamente hasta estar enfrente, justo en el centro, de las celdas. Apenas un metro de aire y los barrotes de hierro lo separaban de esa escoria.

—Asumo que todos aquí me conocen, o sería muy estúpido de ustedes unirse a una rebelión de la que no tienen idea —dijo. No era una pregunta propiamente dicha, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

—¡Yujuu! ¡Ey! ¡Tú.. como te llames! —una mujer soltó un carraspeo y alzó la voz para llamar su atención—. Juro que no tengo ni la menor idea que significa esto. No conozco a ninguno aquí y juro que en mi agenda para nada estaba anotado unirme a una protesta de... lo que sea que esto sea.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, mucha gente, incluso los que estaban encerrados con ella, empezaron a gritarle "traidora". Loki recorrió a las personas encerradas con los ojos y la encontró, justo cuando ella se acercaba a los barrotes para aferrarlos entre sus manos y mirarlo a él.

Desde que su madre le había mostrado esa ridiculez en el espejo encantado, el rostro de aquella mujer desconocida (aunque le parecía haberla visto alguna vez, era incapaz de definirlo) rondaba en la cabeza de Loki. Muy a su pesar, la recordaba perfectamente, riendo, aquel brillo en sus ojos, cada rasgo, y lo supuestamente feliz que se veía la imagen de él al lado de ella. Todo su ser se sentía repelido por el mero pensamiento de que eso pudiera pasar; él, con una mortal (porque sabía que lo era, todo en él se lo decía), feliz y estúpido con niños inútiles en un asco de prado sin trono ni reinado.

Y sin embargo, con toda esa repulsión por la escena de su "futuro", desde ese momento no había podido expulsar el rostro de la mujer de su mente. Tal vez por eso le chocó tanto ver ese rostro frente a él, detrás de los barrotes. Su habitual calma y frialdad se resquebrajaron, y aunque pudo volver a componerse en cuestión de instantes, por su expresión cruzó un gesto de sorpresa e ira, mezclado con la más profunda curiosidad.

Era una casualidad; pondría la mano al fuego por que era una casualidad. Tal cosa como él sonriendo junto a una humana inútil no existía ni existiría jamás. Cuestionó a la mujer con la mirada fijamente en silencio, antes de acercarse con una sola zancada y agarrarla por la muñeca antes de que ella pudiese hacerse para atrás. Le clavó los dedos con fuerza totalmente innecesaria haciéndola ahogar un grito y entró en sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad como si ella le hubiese abierto las puertas a su memoria.

Como una rápida serie de imágenes, repasó su vida desde que había nacido, deteniéndose en lo que podía ser relevante. Nada. Era una mujer normal, común y corriente, sin talentos sobrehumanos, sin poderes, sin capacidades superiores a la raza midgardiana. Lo único que captó su atención fue su relación con Jane Foster, la noviecita de Thor, pero incluso ahí no había nada especial. Y definitivamente estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de la protesta. No tenía siquiera idea de quién era él.

Soltó el brazo de ella con brusquedad y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de nuevo de las rejas. Ella lo imitó, alejándose hacia atrás y chocando con las demás personas. Los rebeldes habían vuelto a hacer silencio. Loki chasqueó los dedos y un hombre del FBI en la puerta se acercó solícitamente.

—Sácala de aquí y llévala a mis aposentos —ordenó. No tenía que aclarar a quién se refería, porque con lo anterior había sido bastante obvio.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella alarmada.

El hombre del FBI se acercó a la prisión y abrió la puerta poniendo su palma en un escáner antes de usar una llave normal. Las puertas se abrieron y él sacó a la mujer tirando de su brazo.

—No, no, no —negó la mujer con nerviosismo, intentando resistirse— ¿Qué harán conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que hice? ¡Exijo respuestas! —gritó mientras se la llevaban a la rastra.

Nadie dijo nada ni la defendió, y nadie intentó escapar. Loki los miraba con una furia interna que los mantenía congelados en el lugar figurativamente, y en segundos estarían congelados de forma literal.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Darcy Lewis la imprudente

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **DARCY LEWIS Y SU IMPRUDENCIA**

* * *

Esperó a que se llevasen a la mujer antes de volver su atención a los manifestantes. Chasqueó la lengua y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, examinándolos.

—A pesar de lo desagradecidos que han sido, y de perturbar la calma de mi reinado con sus revueltas, tengo la convicción de que todo ser merece una segunda oportunidad luego de haber sido advertido debidamente. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora —abrió los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, como presentándose—. Así que, después del debido juramento de lealtad, aquellos que hayan decidido acatar mi gobierno serán liberados. Los que no, saben a qué atenerse.

Con un chasquido de dedos, ordenó a un guardia que abriese la puerta. Los manifestantes lo miraron con diferentes emociones pintadas en su rostro, pero nadie se movió.

—Por si no quedó claro, estoy esperando que salgan por ahí los que decidan dejar las ideas revolucionarias —dijo con calma—. Para el resto, esta cárcel será el último lugar que vean en vida. Les doy cinco minutos para decidirse.

Esperó cruzado de brazos los cinco minutos exactos, sin ninguna emoción en su pálido rostro, sólo observándolos. Salieron más de los que hubiese creído; casi un tercio de los rebeldes pasaron por la puerta y se reunieron en el corredor, donde fueron debidamente vigilados por el FBI. Loki les dirigió una fría sonrisa de reconocimiento al terminar el tiempo dado.

—Han hecho la elección correcta. En cambio —se giró hacia los que seguían en la celda—, ustedes firmaron su sentencia. Espero que de verdad crean en lo que están defendiendo, porque de lo contrario sería una muerte muy estúpida sin sentido.

Alzó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho en un gesto específico. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos se materializó entre ellas, azul y frío. Loki esbozó una sonrisa cruel y desató el poder del Cofre; su propia piel tomó un tinte azul y sus ojos se pintaron del color de la sangre. Una ola de frío puro se desprendió de la reliquia y golpeó a los rebeldes a través de los barrotes. Se extendió de uno a otro solidificándose, y los gritos que se dejaron oír pronto fueron silenciados debajo de una capa diamantina y mortal de hielo sólido.

Hizo desaparecer el Cofre con un movimiento de sus manos y se giró de nuevo hacia los que se habían redimido.

—De rodillas ante su rey.

* * *

No tardó mucho en terminar con ese asunto y encaminarse hacia sus aposentos. Tenía otra cosa pendiente ahí.

Ni él mismo sabía que iba a hacer. Esa mujer le daba curiosidad, y el tema de su futuro tenía un cierto morbo que lo atraía. No porque fuera real, pero verla ahí y tenerla a su merced era algo que valía la pena disfrutar. Se acercó con paso medido a las puertas cerradas de su alcoba, y en lugar de abrirlas se materializó dentro de la habitación en silencio.

Se encontró con la escena bastante singular de la mujer rompiendo la ventana con una lanza. No era Gungnir; eso hubiese sido peligroso, pero él no dejaba sus armas mágicas a la vista. Era una lanza común y corriente de oro asgardiano, fuerte pero no poderosa.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, enarcando una ceja con frialdad; en cierto modo la escena le divertía.

—¿Ibas a algún lado? —inquirió con tono tranquilo, luego de que parte de la ventana se hiciera pedazos y la mujer retirase la lanza para golpear de nuevo.

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa y la lanza se le cayó de las manos. Se apresuró a recogerla y lo apuntó a él, con furia en sus ojos claros.

—Oh no, para nada, sólo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire y quizá volar por unos minutos, ya sabe, lo normal —contestó ella con sarcasmo, dando un paso hacia Loki sin dejar de apuntarlo con la lanza—, así que tranquilo, aún no perderá a esta "encantadora" víctima. ¿Quién eres? —inquirió esta vez poniéndose más seria—. ¿Por qué ordenaste que me encerraran aquí? Que yo sepa no le debo nada a nadie.

Loki arrugó el gesto al ver que ella lo seguía apuntando con la lanza. No es que fuese a lograr hacerle daño, pero no le gustaba que lo amenazaran. Cruzó la distancia entre ella y él en dos grandes zancadas, y le arrebató la lanza de las manos sin delicadeza. Una vez en su posesión, la hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de su brazo y miró a la mujer de arriba a abajo.

—Darcy Lewis, ¿no es así? _—"Como si no supieras que tienes razón."—_ Soy Loki Laufeyson, heredero de Jötunheim, legítimo rey de Asgard y gobernante de Midgard. La Tierra, como la llamas tú —curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios en una sonrisa altiva—. No me debes nada personalmente, pero soy el rey y no necesito excusas ni explicaciones para ordenar lo que quiero. Pero contestando a parte de tu pregunta, estás aquí porque tengo curiosidad sobre ti, por lo que no esperes salir pronto. No recibirás otra respuesta, así que confórmate con saber que te quedarás aquí cuánto tiempo quiera yo, y no saldrás sin mi consentimiento —extendió el brazo derecho como mostrando la suite, y su tono se cargó de ironía—. Ponte cómoda.

—¿Que me ponga cómoda? —preguntó ella con confusión, en un tono bajo—. Esto no puede ser cierto —Alzó su mano, algo temblorosa, y lo señaló con un dedo—. Tú tendrías que estar en tu prisión de Asgard, cumpliendo tu condena por todos los crímenes que cometiste, ¡no reinando la tierra! ¡Qué demonios pasa con el mundo! —exclamó con histeria—. No sé si te importe, Loki, ¡pero estás arruinando mi cumpleaños número veintiuno!

El dios levantó la mano derecha y con el mismo impulso le dio una bofetada a Darcy, haciéndola trastabillar dos pasos hacia atrás. Su gesto había perdido toda la burla y diversión cuando le habló apretando las mandíbulas.

—Cuida tu tono y tus palabras si quieres vivir para tu vigésimo segundo cumpleaños —amenazó, en un tono bajo y retador—. Recibir acusaciones de tu parte no es algo que vaya a permitir. Ubícate y comprende cuál es tu lugar aquí.

Sin mediar otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia otra de sus habitaciones, conectada con esta por una puerta que cerró sin seguro, dejando a Darcy Lewis encerrada en el dormitorio anterior. No miró atrás ni se preocupó por el estado de la mujer; la única salida que ella podía encontrar era la que llevaba a la habitación de él, y dudaba que ella considerase eso factible. A través de la puerta cerrada, lanzó un hechizo para volver indestructible la ventana, en caso de que a Darcy Lewis le agarrase un impulso suicida.

Una vez alejado de ella en otra alcoba, más lujosa que la anterior, se dejó caer sentado en el borde de la cama y juntó las manos, apoyando el rostro en ellas. Estaba cansado, y ansioso aunque no sabía por qué. Se negaba a pensar que su ansiedad fuera por culpa de Darcy Lewis. Se recostó y consideró llamar a una prostituta para pasar la tarde antes de irse a dormir, pero lo pospuso indefinidamente hasta que en algún momento se quedó dormido de aburrimiento y molestia.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Discusión nocturna

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **DISCUSIÓN NOCTURNA**

* * *

El dios no podía despertar por sí mismo mientras soñaba, especialmente si tenía pesadillas; pero sus sentidos eran tan agudos que cualquier sonido o roce exterior lo despertaba en cuestión de instantes. Estaba encerrado en un sueño desesperante en el que huía de algo sin rostro, pero no tenía consciencia de que estaba soñando, y la desesperación era real y muy tangible. Él no tendría que estar huyendo de nada ni nadie, y sin embargo el terror de aquella cosa que lo perseguía lo había agarrado de forma incoherente. Corrió y de pronto estaba en el borde de un abismo y no le daba tiempo a frenar. Sus pies pisaron el vacío, pero no llegó a caer; captó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, y todas las capas de inconsciencia y sueño se disiparon como humo ante el viento.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba todo a oscuras, pero la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana le permitía ver lo suficiente con claridad. Se sentó en la cama con un movimiento felino en silencio, suponiendo y acertando en que la que había hecho el ruido era la mujer. Ella no debería ver nada; los ojos de Loki veían porque tenía los reflejos y sentidos de un dios.

Él se desperezó en silencio y se puso de pie, caminando hacia ella con tanta suavidad que sus pies calzados en las botas que no se había quitado no hicieron ningún sonido contra el suelo. Se inclinó a recoger un anillo que brillaba cegador contra el suelo a luz de la luna, o al menos así lo veía él. Ella probablemente tampoco podía ver eso. Se enderezó de nuevo, sosteniendo el anillo entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

—Se te cayó esto, creo —comentó en un susurro tranquilo, a pocos centímetros del oído de ella. Se estaba divirtiendo; probablemente a ella le diese un infarto o intentase golpearlo, pero sus reflejos serían lo suficientemente rápidos si se diera el caso.

La mujer soltó un grito ahogado y se giró con brusquedad hacia Loki. Le arrebató de las manos el anillo, aunque no parecía ver nada y le tomó un buen tiempo encontrar la mano del dios. Él dejó que ella le arrebatase el anillo mientras sonreía un tanto divertido. Era una mortal muy curiosa, fuera del hecho de que la había visto en el espejo de Frigga.

—Muchas gracias, es lo más gentil que ha hecho por mí el día de hoy su majestad —le agradeció ella ácidamente.

Loki enarcó las cejas ante el tono sarcástico de ella, pero no tomó represalias. Al menos no lo había insultado ni se había metido con su vida privada ahora, y era una mujer. Podía perdonarle un tonito sarcástico por un par de minutos. Darcy colocó el anillo en su dedo índice y se quedó allí sin saber que hacer exactamente. Él se quedó mirándola en la misma posición mientras ella parecía considerar qué hacer en esa situación. Loki no podía dejarla ir; ya era tarde para eso, se había metido hasta el cuello en su papel de secuestrador, y tenía demasiada curiosidad. Ella era... particular. Más aún cuando siguió hablando, como si las palabras fuesen a salvarla o algo, mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación.

—Sé que no quieres darme respuestas, sinceramente lo que menos me importa ahora es saber cómo es que eres el rey de mi planeta o el por qué me tienes encerrada. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca te he hecho nada malo, y si es para usarme como una venganza contra Thor, créeme, a él ni le importo. ¿Cómo puedo importarle a alguien que apenas recuerda mi nombre? —el hablar de ella se volvió más derrotado—. No merezco esto. No merezco que me toques de la forma que lo hiciste hace horas y menos que me tengas aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se apresuró a limpiárselas. Segundos más tarde, parada en el mismo lugar, empezó a lloriquear como una niña pequeña, y avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo, sin poder creer la situación. Infló las mejillas y soltó el aire libre en un bufido de frustración. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar a Darcy.

—¿Ahora por qué se supone que lloras? —exigió, aunque su tono fue lo suficientemente amable como para no sonar autoritario. Con un movimiento de las manos, encendió las lámparas de la habitación paulatinamente para que el golpe de luz no fuese repentino.

No sabía qué hacer con una mujer que lloraba; nunca había sabido. Él se quedaba en blanco. No iba a intentar calmarla con un abrazo ni nada parecido, ni por todo el oro de Yggdrasil, pero tampoco podía soportar los sollozos por mucho tiempo. Lo frustraba y lo hacía sentirse inútil.

Darcy se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba alzó su cabeza. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar la habitación. Sus ojos de clavaron en los de Loki con furia. Su nariz roja a causa del llanto se arrugó y apretó sus labios.

—¿Te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta? Eres peor que... tú... —Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no provocar a Loki y despertar su peor lado. Una decisión inteligente. Tragándose toda su agresividad, continuó hablando—. Tengo razones de sobra para llorar. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije hace unos momentos? No sé para qué pregunto si seguro no lo hiciste. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero verte, no quiero estar cerca tuyo— retrocedió dos pasos para alejarse de él—. Cualquiera en mi situación estaría como yo.

El dios hizo memoria con poco esfuerzo. En el momento no le había prestado atención, pero su mente grababa todo lo que oía. ¿Qué había dicho ella? Ah.

—Sí escuché —contestó con tono inflexible, aunque sin violencia. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y la miró sin expresión alguna, con el rostro serio y relajado—. Es tu vigesimoprimer cumpleaños. Te arruiné el día. No mereces nada de lo que te estoy haciendo. Claro que escuché. Algo muy diferente es la importancia que le di a esa información. Mira —descruzó los brazos y dejó salir un leve suspiro—. Tengo mis motivos para tenerte aquí. Ya te contesté a ello hace unas horas; tengo curiosidad sobre ti, y no me gusta quedarme sin saber. Puedo hacerte la estadía relativamente agradable si tú te comportas. No pido reverencias ni nada por el estilo; por lo poco que te he visto y por lo que conozco sobre ti, sé que lograr algo así me tomaría años. El tiempo dirá. Pero por ahora, pido respeto y ningún intento de escape —le dirigió una sonrisa pequeña y carente de calidez, pero sonrisa al fin—. No quiero hacerte daño por ahora; no me provoques.

Un suspiró de resignación salió de los labios de Darcy cuando Loki terminó de hablar.

—Bien —aceptó ella como si no supiera qué más hacer—. Ya entendí. Ahora si me disculpas volveré a mi celda. Ups, quiero decir, mi habitación —señaló a la puerta que conectaba a la habitación que le había asignado—. Hasta... luego.

Sin más que decir, giró y se encaminó a la puerta. Antes de abandonar el cuarto de Loki, le dedicó una última mirada y finalmente cerró la puerta con brusquedad.


	5. Capítulo 4 - New York desde arriba

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **NEW YORK DESDE ARRIBA**

* * *

Se volvió a dormir eventualmente, y despertó sólo cuando el sol salió y le dio en los ojos cerrados. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas estaban ya secas y tiraban de su piel. Se limpió el rostro de forma tradicional con agua, aunque su magia habría sido suficiente; necesitaba despejarse.

No necesitaba ver el reloj para saber la hora; su reloj interno se la indicaba. Seis de la mañana. Cambió su atuendo por un traje azul oscuro impecable y luego de un momento de duda cruzó la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Darcy Lewis.

Se sentó en un sofá de la nueva habitación de ella, y la miró dormir por un momento. Recorrió con los ojos su rostro, enterrado a medias en la almohada. Estaba dormida profundamente, aunque él sabía que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde.

No sentía culpa; él no sentiría eso, menos aún por una mortal a la que acababa de conocer. Sentía cierta lástima, eso sí. Ella no lo merecía, de no ser porque había aparecido en el espejo de Frigga. Se le ocurrió en ese momento que si lo del espejo era verdad, al traerla a sus aposentos él había empezado a cumplirlo. Si la hubiese matado como a los demás... Si la hubiese dejado ir sin volver a mirarla... Pero no, la había hecho entrar a su vida por decisión propia. _Puedo matarla todavía,_ pensó, pero la imagen de Darcy dormida pacíficamente quitó esa idea de su cabeza tan rápido como había venido. No iba a matarla, y ni él sabía por qué. Simplemente no parecía... correcto. _¿Correcto? ¿Desde cuándo te guías por lo que es "correcto?_

Apoyó el codo en el apoyabrazos del sillón, y la boca en la mano, dándole vueltas a la situación. La tenía ahí, no podía dejarla ir tan fácil ni tan pronto para mantener su imagen, pero tampoco quería dañarla a menos que ella le diese razones. _Ya la dañaste. Psicológicamente. Era su cumpleaños y todo eso que dijo._

Un cumpleaños. En un cumpleaños se daban regalos. no le regalaría la libertad total, pero podía regalarle libertad por todo el edificio, que le pertenecía a él y que tenía guardias en cada puerta. ¿Apreciaría ella eso o no? Decidió que no le importaba realmente; él haría su regalo, y ella podía tomarlo o rechazarlo como le viniese en gana. Si lo rechazaba era peor para ella nada más, después de todo.

* * *

Estuvo sentado cerca de media hora en el sillón; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero atento a la figura de Darcy. Ella lucía incómoda, no físicamente sino de forma mental. Estuvo tentado de acercarse y tocarla para ver qué es lo que soñaba, pero decidió no hacerlo al final. Nunca le había gustado ver los sueños de otro; lo mareaban y le quitaban la concentración, porque los sueños no son racionales, no se pueden analizar. Así que se quedó en donde estaba. Tenía tiempo.

Con un movimiento brusco que le hizo dar un respingo a él también, la mujer se sentó de golpe en la cama, como si una pesadilla la hubiese despertado de una patada. Eso nunca pasaba con Loki.

Darcy no pareció reparar en su presencia al principio. Bostezó y se desperezó estirando los brazos. Lucía como Thor cuando se levantaba: despeinada, soñolienta y un desastre en general.

—Estar encerrada aquí ya está afectando hasta a mis sueños —murmuró ella, y luego alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Loki. Él detectó un leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa bastante fría—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a observarme dormir? —espetó Darcy, pasando sus manos por sus ojos para despejarse.

El dios se puso de pie sin inmutarse ante el tono con que ella se había dirigido a él. Alzó una mano señalando una puerta cerrada cerca de la cama y movió sólo un dedo. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido hasta mostrar la habitación que había detrás.

—Ahí tienes un baño. Puedes ducharte o pedir una muda de ropa si así lo deseas. Llama al timbre de las mucamas o sal al pasillo y busca a alguna. El desayuno está en la planta baja, a menos que quieras desayunar en esta habitación o cualquier otra —no demostró nada en su expresión mientras hablaba, como si lo que ella hiciera le fuese totalmente indiferente—. Es un hotel, pero no hay otros huéspedes más allá de mis soldados, las mucamas y el personal. Haz lo que quieras, mientras sea dentro del hotel. Tienes libertad total dentro del edificio —se acomodó una irregularidad inexistente en su corbata mirándose al espejo sobre la cómoda, y luego le dirigió una ligera sonrisa a Darcy a través del reflejo—. Feliz cumpleaños, supongo.

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Cuando Loki decidió encontrarla un largo rato después, ella ya se había duchado y vestido con una muda de ropa limpia, y paseaba por los pasillos del hotel como si estuviese perdida. El dios no delató su presencia, mientras la seguía sin ser advertido, curioso por ver qué hacía. La detalló con la mirada libremente mientras la seguía; llevaba un vestido floreado, zapatos con tacos muy bajos y su largo cabello ondulado estaba suelto.

Sus pasos los llevaron a un balcón grande con vista a la ciudad. Allá abajo todo parecía estar tranquilo, como si fuera un día normal. Loki extendió su mente, captando los pensamientos de ella. Darcy estaba segura de que no era así, que no había calma, que New York estaba lejos de ser lo que aparentaba en estos momentos. Con Loki como el nuevo "Rey de la Tierra" nada podía estar tranquilo. Se preguntaba si Thor estaría al tanto de lo que su "hermanito" estaba haciendo en la tierra. ¿Y los Vengadores? Ya habían podido con Loki tiempo atrás. ¿Ahora dónde estaban?

—Los aplasté —dijo el dios a sus espaldas, y le complació verla dar un respingo muy exagerado. No lo había oído venir ni leer sus pensamientos, tal como Loki esperaba.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Darcy en la baranda del balcón, pero no miró a la ciudad, sino a la mujer. Le regaló una sonrisa pedante.

—Maté a Odín y me hice con el poder. Me atraparon, me encerraron y me cosieron la boca, de paso —arrugó la nariz ligeramente ante el recuerdo. Las cicatrices estaban ocultas bajo su magia porque eran humillantes y nada estéticas. Su expresión volvió a ser tranquila instantes después—. Pero tenía aliados, así que escapé. En silencio, sin avisar a nadie, sin hacer teatro. Thor dormía cuando le corté la garganta. Lo mismo los héroes de pacotilla que me vencieron tiempo atrás, los Vengadores. A esos los maté de a uno, para que sintiesen miedo. Nunca supieron quién los atacó. Sólo mi madre está al tanto de todo y sigue viva, pero no puede hacer nada para detenerme. No hay quien pueda más que yo aquí ni en Asgard. ¿Responde eso tu pregunta?

Le sostuvo la mirada; ella parecía buscar la broma en sus ojos, pero no iba a encontrarla. Las palabras de Loki eran pura seriedad en ese momento. Sentía cierta culpabilidad, pero eso no lo admitiría ni en voz alta ni en sus pensamientos. Y detrás de eso, también sentía curiosidad por Darcy y su papel en esa situación.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —le reclamó ella—. La gente de aquí nunca te ha hecho nada malo —ella dirigió la vista a la ciudad; parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas—. Mataste a los Vengadores y... a Thor, ¿por qué? Él siempre ha hablado maravillas de ti. Cuando mandaste al Destructor a Nuevo México trató de justificar tus malas acciones, siempre lo hizo. Tus problemas con ese señor Odín no es culpa de la Tierra, y puedo asegurar que tampoco de Thor.

Loki dirigió la vista hacia la ciudad y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Ni él sabía por qué. Apoyó los codos en el balcón y relajó su recta postura, mirando hacia el edificio de enfrente.

—No busques explicaciones para lo que no las merece. Nadie puso excusas decentes cuando descubrí que mi vida era una mentira. Sonará egoísta, pero tengo derecho a devolver con la misma moneda. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Giró su cuerpo un cuarto de círculo para apoyarse en un sólo codo y enfrentar a la mujer. La detalló con la mirada y decidió darle una pista al menos sobre su situación.

—Mi madre me mostró algo en un espejo encantado. En él, aparecías tú. Claro que no tenía manera de saber quién eras, hasta que te vi ayer en la manifestación rebelde. ¿Casualidad o destino? —enarcó una ceja y sonrió apenas, de una forma casi invisible.

—O simplemente mi imán para los problemas —contestó ella con sarcasmo—. Siempre tengo que estar metida en este tipo de cosas, y por alguna razón todas se relacionan con Thor. Primero cuando ocurrió lo del Destructor, luego lo de aquellos elfos oscuros y ahora tú. Es como si el conocer a tu no-hermano hubiera incrementado mi mala suerte. Y dime ¿qué viste en ese espejito mágico? Algo muy malo tuvo que haber sido. ¿Te estaba obligando a dejar de ser tan imbécil quizá? —se burló, llevándose una mano a la boca y fingiendo sorpresa.

Un resoplido que parecía un siseo escapó entre los dientes de Loki, de pronto apretados.

—Imán para los problemas, dices. Es claro que te vas a meter en problemas si no puedes mantener un nivel de educación sin insultar durante cinco minutos —su mirada se volvió venenosa y punzante, y la fijó en ella sabiendo que se sentía incómoda con eso—. Te vi en mi vida, y eso es suficientemente malo —espetó, perdiendo la calma por escasos segundos. La recobró instantes después y se enderezó, arreglando los puños de su camisa—. Puede que no tengas la culpa de eso, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte ir. Quienquiera que se meta en mi vida, ya sea en el presente o el futuro, ya no tiene libertad —caminó hacia la puerta, y antes de llegar se giró un breve momento para hablar—. Intenta no tirarte por el balcón; salvarte sería un engorro, y probablemente me sentiría tentado a dejarte morir.

Luego retomó su camino y volvió a desaparecer de su presencia por segunda vez en ese día. Presentía que la misma escena iba a repetirse varias veces más antes de que se pusiese el sol. Y lo peor de todo es que no le parecía algo malo.


End file.
